By The Pond
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: Frank is mad, and decides he won't have more of this arguing thing. So he goes to his tiny pond to relax. What he doesn't expect, is to see a blonde, gray-eyed girl crying there... "You think you had a tough day, baby boy? I just had the worst day ever. I can't find my boyfriend, and I've searched and searched and searched. Don't you know I –" Takes place before SoN.


**Takes place a few months before SoN, when Frank's mother is visiting him and he feels neglected.**

**Please read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians  
**

* * *

Frank yelled "I'm going out!"

"Frank Zhang, come here or I'll –!"

Frank didn't stay for more.

He hated making his mother mad, but he was sick of being lame. He was sick of not doing anything right. He was mad at life. And at his father. Always at his father.

He just walked to the pond.

It was his favorite place in all Canada.

He had never known why, but he always felt comfortable in the water, and a tiny pond next to a park nearby was his place. When he was mad, he always went there.

So he did.

He walked through the streets, muttering under his breath, cursing in every language he knew (English) and kicking rocks. He had his hands in his pockets, and he looked like he was gang member…if you didn't see his baby face.

He looked at the ground, and sighed. Maybe he should apologize. After all, his grandmother and his mother were just trying to be helpful. After all, as Grandma always said 'Fai Zhang, you should think before you act!'.

He decided he was going to apologize but… he was so close to the pond now, maybe…maybe it could wait a little longer. He doubted his Grandma would die while he was at the pond.

It was a beautiful pond. Tiny, but beautiful.

In truth, the pond was supposed to be in a public park, were kids played and everything, but they had built the pond and run out of money. Go figure.

So, they were left with a tiny pond with orange fish.

He sat on the floor next to the tiny pond, and just thought.

Then he noticed the girl.

She had been there all the time, but Frank, too busy thinking, hadn't noticed her.

He wondered how. The girl didn't strike Frank as the unnoticed type.

She was on the other side of the little pond. She had beautiful curly blonde hair, and stunning grey eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, and was looking at the pond, her reflection on the water. Slowly, drops began to fall from her eyes to the water.

She was crying.

Frank went into panic mode.

Okay, so he didn't have a girlfriend, nor did he ever had one. And he was really uncomfortable around girls. Especially gorgeous girls.

He awkwardly raised his head and muttered "Tough day?"

The girl looked up. Her grey orbs much more mesmerizing than the reflection "_Sorry_?"

Frank blushed "Don't worry. It's not like I'm laughing at you"

The girl blinked, and she wiped her tears away "I'm leaving"

"Hey, hey, girl, please… I didn't mean it like that! I just…I'm having a tough day too!"

The girl turned at that, and the expression on her face was beyond angry, it was hysterical.

"You think _you_ had a tough day, baby boy? _I _just had the worst day ever. I can't find my boyfriend, and I've searched and searched and searched. Don't you know I –"

While she had been talking, a woman began walking towards the pond. Before Frank's horrified look, her legs turned into snakes. And she had a dagger.

"Girl! Look behind you!·

The girl looked confused, then look behind her, and her eyes widened. She took out a dagger of her own, and she slashed and killed the snake woman. She dissolved in a pile of dust.

"What the heck?" Frank asked, completely freaked out "What was that?"

But the girl was looking at him in wonder. She took out a piece of paper from her right pocket, and handed it to Frank, who was still staring at her.

"Do you know him?" she asked, pointing to the paper.

Frank noticed it was a picture. A cheesy one. The blonde girl was standing there, and a guy with black hair and green eyes had his arm around her. They looked so happy, with a lake behind them, the water shining.

Frank shook his head, still in shock "No. Who are you?"

The wonder in the girl's expression disappeared, but she didn't despise him yet. "I have to get you to camp"

"_What_?"

The girl took his arm, and Frank discovered she was strong.

He tried to make her release her grip on him, but she had him tight.

He even screamed, but nobody seemed to be on the streets.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Chiron asked through the Iris Message.

Zeus nodded, and Chiron sighed.

Annabeth was waiting for him, the Asian guy still knocked out.

"He's a demigod, Chiron! He saved me from a _dracaena_!"

Chiron smiled "Yes, he is. Why don't you come in, Annabeth?"

She looked worried, but she came in. She trusted Chiron.

"You see, Chiron, I thought maybe he saw Percy. He hadn't, but maybe he can help me look for him. He looks kind of…well, not a good fighter, so maybe he is a child of a minor god… Chiron? Are you even listening to me?"

The centaur sighed "Darling, he is a Roma demigod"

Annabeth just stood there, stunned "What do you mean by that?" she finally got out

"I mean, his father is Mars, the _Roman_ god of war"

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before speaking again "He's from Camp Jupiter?"

Chiron nodded "He is one of the Seven, but he doesn't even know that yet. You cannot keep him here. He needs to go to his own camp"

"But…but…but"

"No buts. Frank needs to find out at his own time"

"But he _saw_ the monster! He saw _me_!"

"We'll just have to wipe his memory"

"No!"

* * *

Her protests were useless. Frank Zhang was soon in Canada again, wondering about live.

And Annabeth Chase. Well…she couldn't accurately say what she had done in the last hour.

* * *

Frank returned home and apologized to his mother. He couldn't even remember why he was so mad about. He also said something under his breath to Grandma, and she seemed pleased.

But, as he went to bed that night, he had dreams…

* * *

_He is standing in a dark room. There is no light to illuminate the darkness._

_Suddenly, blond curls fly everywhere. Grey orbs glow in the night._

"_Have you seen him?" a female voice asks "My boyfriend!"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about" he says. _

_The girl doesn't look satisfied, and repeats the question._

"_Have you seen him? Please, he's missing!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about"_

_And then he has. Green illuminates the room. Sea-green replaces the dark._

_And, just as quick as it left, the darkness returns, and a woman is standing over the blond girl_

_A dagger. _Two_ daggers. An orange t-shirt. A man. No, not a man, a half horse man._

_And a sleepy voice that laughs, sounding suspiciously like the earth beneath him._

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Yes, the sleepy voice is Gaea.  
**

**And no, I do not think Frank is lame.  
**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom  
**


End file.
